Here to Stay
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, NaruSasu] Sasuke's running days are over.


**Title:** Here to Stay

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto. Vaguely. Get ready to squint.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **941

**Summary/Description: **Sasuke's running days are over.

**Warning/Spoilers:** Shounen-ai. Cursing, and a little vulgarity. What do you expect from these two? I don't think there are any spoilers. It really depends on where you are in the show. Let's say, Episode 108-ish and onwards?

**A/N: **Walking on _way_ unfamiliar ground here. Did my best, but I can't say I'm very happy with it, though. I get the sinking, niggling feeling that it makes no sense. Takes place in the future, FYI.

**Dedication: **For Michiru-san. :-)

**Disclaimer:** I own _Naruto_. :is shot by Kishimoto and co.: I mean, _do **not**_ own it, yeah, yeah, _not_. Of course I don't own it. What did I say?

* * *

"I'm here to see the Hokage," Sasuke deadpanned, walking straight past the receptionist and towards the office. The girl started, and jumped out of her seat hastily. 

"Please, wait," she called out timidly, not wanting to upset the ANBU. "D-do you have an appointment?"

"No," he said, and slammed open the door of the Hokage's office. In one fluid motion, he unbuckled his mask and flung it at the high-backed chair that stood in front of the desk.

The occupant of the chair squawked, ducked, and swivelled to train a bright, blue-eyed glower on the brunet in his doorway.

"Watch where you're throwing things, bastard."

"It was _intended_ to hit you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke eased the door closed, and stalked across the room to slip into the chair opposite Naruto's. The blond was scowling at the affront.

"Hey! Have some respect."

The Uchiha heir snorted.

"Sure I will; the day I lose the ability to kick your ass."

Golden brows creased; cerulean eyes decreased to slits.

"Wanna go outside and test that?"

"Enjoyable as it might be; no. I came to see you for a reason."

The Rokudaime arched his brows, set his pen down and eyed his best friend seriously.

"What?"

Dark eyes fell to the floor, and the brunet cleared his throat multiple times, some of his arrogance visibly draining out of him. He looked half as if he was trying to remember how to be polite. If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd say that Sasuke felt awkward.

"I… I want back control over my estate."

The silence fell heavily and thickly, like oil puddling to the floor. The seconds ticked by, timed by the ornate, oval clock on the wall. Sasuke looked as if he was considering adding a 'please' to that statement when Naruto gave his answer.

"No," he uttered quite cheerfully, and continued signing reports.

A pale fist slammed down unto the mahogany surface, which the Hokage pointedly ignored.

"Why not?" the Uchiha growled.

The blond barely glanced up at him.

"Sorry, Sasuke-chan. Tsunade no obaa-chan took it away for a reason. You remember, don't you? That whole, 'running away from the village ten years ago, betraying everyone who cared about you to go leech power off of a long-tongued perv whose only interest was in your pretty ass anyway'? Yeah, that. It kinda made us, you know, not trust you quite all that much."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I was younger…"

"And even more of an asshole, be that possible or not."

The blue-haired man cut his eyes viciously at his superior, seeing that this was getting him nowhere, fast. He opted to try a different approach.

"Alright, alright. If you won't cede it back to me, at least let me have access to it." He hastened to continue at the quirk of a golden eyebrow. "I need to access some of my father's old scrolls to help me with my training."

"Training?" Naruto queried dryly. "What training do you need to do? Your brother's dead."

Sasuke gifted him with a level, sardonic stare, and monotoned,

"Yes. Yes, I know, he is. I stomp gleefully on his grave mentally each morning while I brush my teeth. But training is still necessary, you dobe. I want to get stronger."

Naruto never stopped writing, but his grip on the ballpoint pen tightened ever so slightly.

"How do I know that you're not gonna just skip the village again, off on some other stupid quest for power?"

The glare the Uchiha survivor shot him told him explicitly just how stupid he thought Naruto was.

"Because you're my best friend, you moron, and you should know me better then that." He leaned back into the embrace of the chair and frowned. "Besides, if I ran off, you'd just come after me again. And if I wanted to be annoyed bat-shit crazy to that extent, I'd go talk to Ino or something."

"You're damn right I'd come after your ass," the Rokudaime said absently, brow creasing as he looked over a peace treaty that the Mist had drawn up.

"So…" Sasuke said expectantly, his tapping foot channelling his impatience.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up. "…Erm… I'm going to have to discuss this with my chief advisor, I believe, before I can give you an answer."

The dark-haired man cocked a slim brow.

"Shikamaru? He's not going to give a damn either way. And come off it. Since when do you follow regulations like that?"

"Eh…?" Naruto looked up at his best friend harrassedly, as if the Uchiha were a fly in his ramen. They had an impromptu, thirty second glaring match, obsidian and sapphire colliding and boring into one another. Finally, Naruto ended it with an exasperated growl.

"Oh, have your stupid Uchiha grounds. Probably infested with termites by now."

He snapped open his top drawer and retracted a scroll, throwing it uncaringly at his companion. Sasuke caught it deftly, and took a brief moment to wonder that Naruto had the deeds to his lands so close at hand.

"Go ahead, try to get stronger, run away again," the Hokage was saying. "Find another perverted paedophile who wants to ass-rape you. I'll be dragging your booty back in two weeks, tops." The bright blue eyes were once again fixated on his paperwork.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he rose from his chair, pocketing the scroll.

"I'm not going anywhere, you asshole," he threw over his shoulder as he walked to the door of the office.

Naruto snorted derisively, waving him away, eyes to his desk. As such, he didn't hear the Uchiha's next words, soft-spoken and sincere.

"I'm here to stay."

* * *

**A/N: **If you've made it this far, you might as well tell me how much this sucks/doesn't suck. 


End file.
